1. Field
The present invention relates generally to collapsible canopy shelters and more specifically to collapsible canopy shelters with reinforced eaves, an adjustable ventilation system, and spring loaded pull latches.
2. Background
Many tents and canopy shelters with collapsible. frames exist. These structures are commonly used to provide portable shelter for outdoor activities such as camping, picnicking, parties, weddings, and more. Such collapsible canopy shelters typically comprise a canopy cover and a canopy frame configured to stand alone when in an assembled position and to collapse into a compact position for storage and transport.
While conventional collapsible canopy shelters are useful for a variety of purposes, such as providing portable shade and/or shelter from the elements and providing an aesthetically pleasing backdrop for special events, conventional canopy frames lack structural integrity. As a result, they are vulnerable to severe weather and human or animal interference and are prone to bow or sag.
In addition, the support poles of conventional canopy frames typically have unreliable latches that stick when the user attempts to assemble or collapse the shelter. Moreover, traditional spring-pin latches, or latches comprising a retractable spring pin that the user pushes inward to release, are temperamental to use and can pinch the user's hands and fingers when he or she attempts to assemble or collapse the shelter.
Moreover, conventional canopy covers do not allow for adjustable ventilation. They either have no ventilation at all and trap unwanted heat during warm weather, or alternately, they have permanent screens or vents that vent much needed warm air during cool weather. There is therefore a need in the art for a collapsible canopy shelter having a frame with greater structural rigidity and stability and robust, easy to use pull latches, as well as an adjustable ventilation system.